A Strange Sibling
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: For as long as Thor could remember, Loki was his brother, his best friend above all others, and the one who always had his back- not an envious man craving vengeance. He had not been like the others of Asgard, and perhaps that was what made him such a wonderful brother through their childhood. (Drabble series.)
1. Blinded

Thor, sat on the ground with feet crossed, elbows on knees and head in hands, narrowed his eyes in concentration as he watched his new brother sit before him, staring back. It was morning, and the sun was up, shining into dark corners of the house through the open balconies and creating odd shadows at every turn of a passage way. It was warm too, a great day for play. Thor had longed to go outside with all the other children in the kingdom, but Frigga had demanded other things from him.

Today, Thor was to stay with Loki, and watch him- play with him. So far it had not been very fun for either. Thor had attempted earlier to take Loki outside, in the bright heat. To Thor's shock, his younger brother wailed as soon as his eyes met the sun. And after that, he had not been able to get Loki to cease crying until they were in the deepest, darkest room of the palace. Where no sun shone through and the air was stagnant and cool.

"You know," Thor said, sighing and resting his arms in his lap, never taking his eyes off Loki. "I don't remember your birth."

Loki, only a toddler, blinked and rubbed his pale, chubby cheek with his tiny left hand.

Thor frowned. "And why is it you do not like outside, brother? It is much more fun in the grass."

Loki opened his mouth, a few jumbled words Thor could not identify along with a few he could make out were his young brothers response. Thor beamed at this slightly. Loki was becoming very talkative as of late, a very peculiar thing for he had not talked much before.

"Brother," Thor said sternly. "Say Thor."

Loki, still and quiet, had a crease form between his partially thick eyebrows, started to move his lips.

"F- For?" He tried, not looking extremely pleased with himself.

"No," Thor said, scooting Loki closer to him. "It's _Thor_. Can your lips not yet perform the sound?"

Loki formed the tiny crease between his eyebrows again, his green eyes deep in concentration.

"F- F- Th- Tho... Thor," The crease disappeared, and Thor rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"Clever brother!" He exclaimed, hefting the tiny boy into his lap. Thor became suddenly aware of the features of Loki as he sat there. He had black hair, so very dark. Thor could not remember anyone else in Asgard with such dark locks. And his eyes- Thor had pretty blue, at least that's what Frigga had called them. But his baby brothers were green, like the grass. And Loki was so very pale. Thor did not like it- he was going to make this child go outside.

"How different you look from me though..." He mused aloud, standing up and taking his little brothers hand. Loki tugged lightly on Thor's hand before they passed the threshold in their current rooms door. A scared expression on his tiny face. He did not want to leave the darkness.

"Why is it you like the cold and dark?" Thor asked, stopping while also keeping a hold of Loki's hand. "You are very strange."

Loki, with pleading eyes, stared up at his brother, who was not much older than he, and tugged again.

"Please, Thor?" He tried, tugging again, but lighter.

Thor, stunned as Loki had called him his name again, forgot completely about his plan and smiled at Loki.

"You are a fast learner, Loki!" He cheered, sitting back down on the ground as Loki crawled off in the direction of a toy box.

Thor crawled over with him, and delicately took the small figurine his brother handed him- for these were not his toys. Loki sat, a toy in his hand as well, and began gurgling random phrases as he made the small toy hop around along with Thor's.

Thor patted the top of Loki's head as they continued to play. Loki stopped momentarily, unaware of the interaction, but smiled as Thor did.

"I think I shall like you Loki." He said, suddenly not upset anymore of his mothers demand to play with his young brother.


	2. Tricks

**Author's Note: Went to see Thor: The Dark World.**

**And oh my gosh I won't sleep for days because it was SO GOOD! Loki, Darcy, and Eric Selvig are the class clowns of the movie, I can't get over it! But I won't spoil it for anyone. Just wanted to say that I decided to make this a Drabble type of thing, and constructive criticism, beta, and reviews are encouraged! Hope you enjoy, and I shall expand on something mentioned here in a flash back soon. **

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" Thor shouted, tearing his hands from his face and spinning on his heel. The majority of the hall he was currently placed in was sky high with pillars and drapes that wiped slowly in the wind.

"I'm coming for you brother!" Thor yelled, his voice carrying through the stone and marble, echoing into the distance. He heard a small laugh, and then the clicking of Loki's feet, no doubt, vibrate back to him and caught a glimpse of light purple duck behind a column.

_Loki._

Thor was afoot, running past column after column of pillars and creating the loudest of noise in the nearest distance. He breathed heavily, sliding to a halt and spinning on his heal when he reached his destination. Turning the corner, he latched onto the side of one of the many thick marble columns and spun around.

"I've got-!"

There was no one there. No Loki hiding behind a pillar.

"Very clever..." Thor mumbled, grinning. His brother was finally understanding the concept of the game, and becoming quite the opponent.

Thor looked around with the sharpest glare he could muster with his age, which was not a difficult feet. Thor found that this particular face, when settled upon Loki, would make his baby brother tremble with fear. Frigg had scolded him many times, for Loki became quite afraid when he did this. At first it was for fun, just to get Loki to join along in something they both knew they shouldn't do, or to subtly get his way.

After some time Thor found he did it often.

As of now, Thor only kept the piercing gaze so Loki would come out of his hiding place. But he didn't, and it shocked Thor, and angered him to a small extent. But he was also impressed Loki was holding his ground.

Thor frowned- he never lost their games. Especially not hide-and-seek.

He walked this time, deciding that the loud noise of running would give way to his location. Loki was always a good hider, but lacked confidence in himself. He often gave himself away without even realizing it. But Thor noticed with slow progress that ever since his brother had allowed himself to visit the sunlight of Asgard, he had changed in some ways. Some good, some bad. Thor found he was much more cheerful, much more willing to play with him outside. But Loki became ill easily, often for weeks. Thor was not allowed to visit him in these times. Only once had he been allowed, when the healers thought Loki would not live through the sickness. Thor laid with him in the healer wing of the palace that night, their Mother in a chair beside the bed, and kept his younger brothers shivering form curled in his arms.

The next day, Loki had come back from the brink of death and was eating as much food as he could not long after.

Thor turned, saw a flash of blue light, and then spun around on his heel to see Loki standing in front of him.

Thor was confused for a split second, but then laughed and reached for Loki's arm.

"Got ya!" He cheered, grabbing Loki's arm-

Only to have his hand wade through him.

"What?" Thor yelped, taking a step back. Loki's giggles ran through the open area and the Loki in front of him disappeared.

"So you did see it, brother?" Thor heard Loki ask, running out from seemingly thin air and landing beside him.

Thor, stunned, grabbed Loki's arm rather roughly and yanked. Loki jerked slightly where he stood, still smaller than Thor, and winced when he let go.

"Sorry," Thor breathed, "I just had to make sure it was you..."

"I practiced that for so long!" Loki cheered, forgetting about his arm.

"How did you do that?" Thor asked, wonder replacing the previous fear in his blue eyes. He towered over Loki, despite both their young ages, and suddenly didn't feel like the bigger brother anymore.

"I watched mum." Loki said, his green eyes were bright. "She doesn't know yet, promise not to tell? I want to surprise her and father tonight at diner!"

Thor smiled, and something in Loki's expression changed when he did so- softened perhaps, and made him feel lighter. Thor's radiant smile wasn't rare, but it was certainly something that Loki strived for.

It was approval.

"I promise. It will be quite the surprise for them! I was shocked!" Thor declared, wrapping an arm around Loki's frail shoulders and tugging him close for a second.

Thor turned to the entrance of the hall, the wind from outside whiping his hair in his face. He turned back to Loki and grinned.

"Race you back!" He shouted, releasing Loki and almost dropping him to the floor.

Loki gathered his wits and chased after him, laughing the entire time.


	3. Adapting

**Author's Note: Becuase of the continued lovely's you all are, and how the favorites to this story sky rocketed in a matter of hours, I have written you all the flash back type deal I said I would. I couldn't wait, I'll admit. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Thor had sat by the doors for an entire day._

_Had objected his fathers message to go about, to eat with him when dinner came, to sleep in his own bed when night fell, to go outside when the sun was up. _

_Thor had refused it all. _

_Several times the healers had attempted force to get him to leave, and once the Royal Guards even. Frigg, their mother, had stopped them soon enough, but she herself hadn't let him inside the healers wing directly. It had not made any sense to Thor. He wanted to see his brother! Who were the healers to deny the prince of his request? Frigg was above them all, surely she could have told them to let him in- after all they had let her in to see Loki. _

_Thor had punched the doors in angry frustration. What was so wrong with Loki that he was denied to see him?_

_Thor had cried for a short time._

_Truly, he had to be sick. Very much so, because that night Frigg had stepped out of the healers room for the first time in two days, and her eyes shined in the dark corridor as the moon light touched down. She put her arms out, and drew Thor into a tight hug. Only when she pulled away did Thor realize that Frigg's eyes were shining from tears. Fresh tears. _

_Their mother had been crying._

_She led him inside, a few healers remained but none payed them any mind. Thor found the sudden change off-setting. They had been shoving him out and away from this place as much as they could the last few days. What had changed?_

_Frigg led him to a lone room, sealed off but still open to the rest of the healers ward._

_And then he saw it._

_Laying in the single, wide bed in the otherwise bare room that housed nothing but a bed side stand and remedies on shelves against the walls was Loki._

_Pale, sickly, frail looking Loki._

_Thor felt something hurt in his throat._

_Frigg led him by hand to the side of the bed. She wiped away a stray tear, and Thor wiped away another. Frigg gave him a watery smile before turning her gaze to the marble floor._

_She breathed in heavily, looked back up, and stared in her son's eyes._

_Thor felt the sorrow wash from her, and hit him like the butt of a sword to a jaw, and gasped._

_"Thor," She whispered, her soft voice soothed him mostly. "Loki is very ill. The healers could not find a cure."_

_Thor felt two hot tears run down his cheeks and drip off his chin. Frigg wiped them away and shut her eyes._

_She shuddered. "They say he shall not live through the night."_

_Thor was quiet for a moment, and then let out a loud wail, and immediately regretted it when he saw something jerk in the bed. Loki moved, moaned loudly and started whimpering._

_"Mother," Thor gasped, running to Loki's side. "What...?"_

_She rushed over, placed her hands on either side of Loki's small, pale face and whispered something he couldn't make out. Loki relaxed immediately, sunk into the sheets of his bed, and slowly blinked his eyes open. _

_He saw Thor first, they made eye contact, and Thor felt his chest twist. Loki stared at him, no emotion on his face as he simply looked at him. _

_Then, in a slow instant, Loki's arms raised up and reached for his brother._

_"Thor..." He said weakly, shutting his eyes and knitting his forehead in pain. "I-"_

_"Shh..." Thor whispered, understanding the barely formed request from his young, dying brother. He shed two more tears. "I will lay with you." _

_Thor moved the thin blanket over and eased his way down next to Loki carefully. Loki made an effort to move but cried out in pain as he did so. Frigg and Thor, together, moved him gently to the other side. Thor laid next to him, watched him. Frigg pulled a chair up next to Loki's side and bent her head to his, and grasped his tiny right hand in hers. _

_Loki turned his head to Thor, and stared at him as he stared back. Thor felt another hot, slimy tear roll down his nose and onto the pillow as he wrapped Loki into his arms and squeezed his whole frame gently. _

_Thor felt his brother shiver, and then his body jerked. He felt him try desperately to contain it. Thor had never been so proud, never realized how brave he was, how very strong his little brother was..._

_"I- I'm..." Thor choked on his words, he saw Frigg's head move slightly in their direction. _

_"I- I love you so, so dearly... little brother..." Thor sobbed. "Pl- Please do not, do not leave!"_

_He felt a hand, their mothers, smooth out his hair as he hugged Loki tighter._

_Loki opened his mouth, a strangled response followed. He coughed before he was able to say anything. _

_"Please, Mother, do something!" Thor begged, tears spilling down one after another. "He will not enter Valhalla this way-!"_

_"Hush." Frigg whispered sharply. "Do not say such things..." Her face was streaked with tears. "Please, lay, rest. When morning comes..."_

_Frigg cleared her throat. Thor tried to ignore her silent weeping. In the back of his head, he wondered where his father was._

_"I love you Loki." Thor whispered again, watching through blurred vision as Loki shut his eyes. "Know this." _

_Silence. _

_"I do..." Loki murmured, eyes still shut. His voice had sounded so weak._

* * *

_"Thor, my sweet boy, wake up now. It is time of day, your brother is waiting."_

Thor blinked, sunlight penetrated his vision, and sat up- his mothers sweet voice drawing him out of slumber. When his vision cleared he saw her, standing above him, and a wide smile on her face.

Thor stretched out his legs and took in his surroundings. He was in the room from the night before, the healers room, he realized. And Loki was-

"Loki!" Thor shouted, jumping up searching around frantically.

"Thor, my son, calm. Loki is well." Frigg drew him from his fearful search.

"But, last night-"

"He is well now." She assured, and smiled. "He stopped being ill some time in the night... It is all thanks to you."

Thor stood dumbly for a moment before gripping his mothers hand. "Where is he now?"

"He is eating with your father, in the feasting hall. He wanted to wake you but I made him go on without. Loki was malnourished, and you needed rest. But you may go now." Frigg smiled, and glanced at her hand when she felt Thor curl his fingers in hers.

Thor gulped. "I would like to accompany you to breakfast."

Frigg was stunned for a moment, but then smiled, an understanding smile, and led them through the palace to the feasting hall.

The Royal Guards pushed the doors to the chamber open, and as soon as Thor caught the glimpse of flesh where Loki sat, he had dislodged himself from his mothers grasp and ran to attack his brother.

Loki fell from his chair and yelped in surprise when he felt his brothers arms wrap tightly around him.

"Thor!" Odin yelled, his voice the only sound that penetrated the empty dining room. "Loki is still weak, set him down."

"Sorry, Father!" Thor yelled, excitement barely contained in his voice as he released Loki.

For the first time since last night, Thor caught sight of his now healthy looking sibling.

Loki smiled brightly at him.

Thor sighed.

"Never," He warned, turning serious. "Scare me like that again."

Loki's face fell.

"I shall try not to-"

Thor shook his head, clapped his hand over Loki's thin lips. "Don't apologize! I'm not mad at you, brother! I'm... Blessed."

Loki's shining smile returned.

"Boys!" Odin yelled, his barely contained smile fading. "Come and eat."

* * *

"He grows ill often," Frigg said, making her way through the room and onto the balcony, coming up next to Odin and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, wrapping her arm around his as he pulled her close. The sun was blinding, but Frigg's eyes were closed anyway. "I didn't expect him to adapt so nicely, but it is so uncommon to be sick the way he becomes. Loki already feels so out of place..."

Odin blinked, his one good eye squinting in the harsh light of day. He looked to Frigg, her golden hair pinned up and shined like gold. Odin ran his fingers over her soft, comely face and sighed.

"It is a phase, my dear. Loki will grow, and I imagine quite tall. Perhaps tower over Heimdall even." He murmured, "It will pass in time..."

"I fear that he will be labeled weak as of now though, it would almost matter not if he grows strong. It is in the youth here and now that his peers will judge him. Even Thor sometimes does so, though he doesn't mean to, not intentionally. He is of kind heart, but Loki feels so deeply. So perceptive..." She opened her eyes, and squinted, and turned back into their room.

Odin's gaze fell upon her as she walked over to her vanity, and sat.

"Something else troubles you." He stated, and followed her inside, standing behind her and resting his calloused hands on her shoulders.

"It is just," Frigg stood, and Odin's hands fell to his sides as she faced him again. "Do you think it would be wise to tell him of his true heritage?"

Odin looked down, and let Frigg watch him hopefully for a moment.

"My wife," He looked at her solemnly. "The people of Asgard hate Frost Giants with a fiery passion. Loki knows of this, has no doubt heard the conversations of the soldiers. To tell him now would break his heart, make him feel different, like an outcast."

Frigg shook her head, and slipped into Odin's arms. He held her tight.

"I trust your judgement, Odin dear. But I must speak my feelings, the longer we wait, the longer Loki will live a life of lies."

Odin drew in a deep breath.

"When the time is right, Frigga. When the time is right..."


End file.
